Linger
by Hime-chan.kyu
Summary: Una pausa para recuperar lo que no quieres volver a perder. Song fic, ThorKi.


Hey there! He vuelto, en gloria y majestad... mentira, he vuelto con este pobre intento de song fic, trabajado y releido mil veces y que he decidido subir antes de terminar por descuartizarlo xD Esta algo melancólico, pero es que asi me salió, asi es la canción y asi es mi Loki. ¡Espero que les guste! La canción es "Linger" (no me digas) de "The Cranberries", una de mis favoritas x3 ( /watch?v=mSFuTjfVLBE)

¡Enjoy!

* * *

Thor da un paso más, aprieta el mango del martillo, y mira hacia atrás. El castillo resplandece. Desde donde está, alcanza a ver la ventana de uno de los salones cercanos a la entrada, y los brillantes pasillos que desembocan en el exterior.

Hasta podría jurar que aún alcanza a ver a

Loki, y sus profundos ojos verdes fijos en los suyos, con esa contagiosa confusión de emociones que fue su silenciosa forma de despedirlo.

Intenta pensar en otra cosa, mientras sus pasos vuelven a guiarlo hacia su viaje. Intenta concentrarse más en lo que va a reencontrar, que en lo que está dejando atrás.

Pero, aún desde esa distancia, los ojos de Loki siguen fijos en él.

**If you, if you could return, **

_Si tú, si tu pudieras regresar_

**Don't let it burn, don't let it fade**

_No lo dejes arder, no lo dejes marchitar_

**I'm sure I'm not being rude, but it's just your attitude,**

_Sé que no estoy siendo rudo, pero es solo tu actitud_

**It's tearing me apart, It's ruining everything. **

_La que me está desgarrando, la que está arruinando todo_

Loki estuvo sentado, pero en algún momento su energía cedió, y ahora está recostado sobre los mullidos cojines, inmóvil, con la vista perdida en la ventana. Duda sobre lo que está a punto de hacer, y se debate entre ir en contra de sus propias costumbres y seguir su impulso o mantener su orgullo, al menos para sí mismo. Pero es uno de esos días en que todo parece descolorido y nada tiene importancia, y Loki acerca hacia sí, arrastrándolo por el suelo, el dorado cáliz con agua.

Cuando el agua vuelve a estar quieta, Loki puede ver, claramente, a su hermano. Parece genuinamente feliz, rodeado de aquel grupo de humanos que se ha convertido en una parte, al parecer importante, de su vida. Lleva ropa midgardiana, y casi podría mimetizarse con el ambiente si no fuera por su porte de dios.

Loki delinea el borde de la copa con uno de sus largos dedos y se pregunta cómo Thor puede pertenecer a más de un lugar al mismo tiempo. Y cómo él mismo no puede terminar de pertenecer a ninguno. Y porqué, de todos los espacios en el universo, les toca compartir el mismo.

La sonrisa de Thor tiene algo de timidez, de pronto, algo de sonrojo que Loki no comprende hasta que ve aparecer a la humana a su lado.

**I swore, I swore I would be true, and honey, so did you.**

_Juré, juré que sería fiel, y cariño, eso hiciste tú _

**So why were you holding her hand? **

_Así que, porque estás sosteniendo su mano?_

**Is that the way we stand? **

_Es así como nos encontramos?_

**Were you lying all the time? Was it just a game to you? **

_Estabas mintiendo todo el tiempo? Fue sólo un juego para ti?_

Loki la observa, curioso. Es hasta linda. Claro que no posee la exuberante belleza de las diosas, ni la de algunas humanas que Loki ha visto, pero hay algo en su corta estatura y en su sonrisa sincera que hace que pueda verla a través de los ojos de Thor y descubrir esa tenacidad que tanto atrae al rubio. Thor siempre ha tenido esa capacidad de ver el potencial de las personas, de animarlas, de sacar lo mejor de ellas.

Hastiado, enturbia con sus dedos el agua hasta que la imagen desaparece. Y, volteando su vista hacia el techo, se pregunta cuánto de Thor se quedará en Midgard esta vez.

**But I'm in so deep**

_Pero estoy tan adentro_

**You know I'm such a fool for you.**

_Tú sabes que estoy loco por ti._

**You got me wrapped around your finger, ah, ha, ha.**

_Me tienes envuelto alrededor de tu dedo_

**Do you have to let it linger?**

_Tienes que dejarlo atrás?_

**Do you have to, do you have to, **

_Tienes que, tienes que_

**Do you have to let it linger? **

_Tienes que dejarlo atrás?_

Thor ve como el sol va descendiendo y las ganas de volver tiran de él con más fuerza que antes. Como si una parte de sí mismo hubiese quedado en Asgard.

Una parte que tiene nombre.

Pero piensa que no tiene sentido, que nada va a cambiar ahora, que Loki seguirá igual que siempre, alejándose cada vez más de él.

Y se acobarda sin querer aceptarlo, forzando una sonrisa y aferrando sus pies a una tierra que cada vez siente menos suya.

**Oh, I thought the world of you**

_Oh, pensé en tu mundo_

**I thought nothing could go wrong, **

_Pensé que nada podía salir mal_

**But I was wrong. I was wrong. **

_Pero yo estaba equivocado. Estaba equivocado._

Aunque sabe que es inútil, se pregunta una vez más cuando comenzó todo. Pero el inicio está tan lejano como el final, y Thor se pierde en los recuerdos del hermano que perdió y que nunca tuvo. Si al menos pudiera detectar el momento, el gesto, la palabra que lo detonó todo… pero la soledad es astuta, y se arrastró lentamente entre ellos, imperceptiblemente, separándolos con sutileza y dejándolo con esta horrible impotencia de nunca haberlo abrazado de verdad.

¿Y cómo repararlo ahora, que el dolor y el odio habían dado paso a la más fría indiferencia? Cada vez que aquellos iris verdes lo miraban sin verlo, Thor podía sentir la culpa clavarse en su pecho con más fuerza.

El mismo había herido a Loki. Y quería mentirse, quería tomar las nuevas manos que se le tendían y fingir que no había nada que hacer y que estaba bien con eso. Pero tenía a Loki atascado en el alma, y aunque quería rescatarlo de donde sea que estuviera y traerlo de vuelta, temía perderlo en el proceso.

Aún después de todo, seguía siendo un egoísta, y prefería mantener esa tortuosa pseudo-conexión con Loki a verlo sonreír a alguien más.

**If you, if you could get by, trying not to lie, **

_Si tú, si tú pudieras seguir, tratando de no mentir_

**Things wouldn't be so confused and I wouldn't feel so used,**

_Las cosas no serían tan confusas, y no me sentiría tan usado_

**But you always really knew, I just wanna be with you**

_Pero tú siempre lo supiste en realidad, yo sólo quiero estar contigo_

Loki quiere creer que no lo extraña. Quiere que la indiferencia que tanto se esfuerza en aparentar se vuelva real y lo calme. Pero cada vez que gira sus ojos los recuerdos se enredan en su vista y vuelven a atormentarlo. Cada piedra, cada silla, cada maldito pedazo de cielo tiene una historia que no puede evitar reconocer como suya.

Y una parte de sí mismo se esfuerza por recordarle que alguna vez, hace muchos años, fue amado y feliz, y que ese sentimiento es tan real como la frustración que luego lo cubrió todo. Y mucho más fuerte.

Sus ojos vuelven a la copa sobre el piso, y esa fue la copa en la que Thor le dio su primer trago de vino, robado a hurtadillas de la cocina, y la que reflejó la rubia sonrisa y su mueca de desagrado ante el alcohol.

Loki suspira sin querer hacerlo, y siente los escalofríos, los ojos empañados y la opresión en el pecho que uno de estos días va a terminar de matarlo.

**But I'm in so deep. **

_Pero estoy tan adentro_

**You know I'm such a fool for you. **

_Tú sabes que estoy loco por ti_

**You got me wrapped around your finger, ah, ha, ha. **

_Me tienes envuelto alrededor de tu dedo_

No sabe cuánto tiempo ha pasado cuando sus ojos se abren, de pronto. El cielo está oscuro, la brisa de la noche se cola por la ventana abierta y el agua derramada en el piso le devuelve el reflejo de Thor en el umbral de la puerta.

**Do you have to let it linger? **

_Tienes que dejarlo atrás?_

Está cabizbajo, de esa forma en que nunca se deja ver. Sus ojos se escabullen, como asustados, por unos segundos, pero cuando al fin lo mira, es Loki el que desvía la vista.

No trae puesta la armadura, y parece más derrotado que nunca. Ha vuelto sin poder remediarlo y _se siente_ más derrotado que nunca. Rendido ante una lucha que perdió antes de empezar.

**Do you have to, do you have to, **

_Tienes que? Tienes que?_

**Do you have to let it linger? **

_Tienes que dejarlo atrás?_

Sus pasos se arrastran hacia Loki, que sigue con la mirada perdida en la ventana y el infinito cielo nocturno.

Está cansado. Cansado de intentar huir sin poder hacerlo, cansado de dividirse entre deberes y deseos. Cansado de estar cansado.

Sin ninguna palabra, se arrodilla ante Loki, casi tocándolo.

**And I'm in so deep.**

_Y estoy tan adentro_

**You know I'm such a fool for you. **

_Tú sabes que estoy loco por ti_

Busca sus ojos verdes con los propios, sin moverse, mirándolo tan intensamente que Loki tiene, por fuerza, que devolverle la mirada.

Ahh, ahí está. Thor suspira, levemente, destensándose y volviendo a tensarse al instante. El brillo en los ojos ajenos se esfuerza por ocultarse, pero se da por vencido y Thor quisiera sonreír de lo tonto que se siente. Loki lo regaña con sus pupilas fijas.

Thor lo entiende. Todo hubiera sido más fácil si se hubiese rendido hace tiempo. Cuando Loki lo hizo.

**You got me wrapped around your finger, ah, ha, ha.**

_Me tienes envuelto alrededor de tu dedo_

**Do you have to let it linger? **

_Tienes que dejarlo atrás?_

**Do you have to, do you have to, **

_Tienes que? Tienes que?_

**Do you have to let it linger? **

_Tienes que dejarlo atrás?_

Ahora por fin está ahí, rogándole en silencio mientras apoya la cabeza en su regazo. Y cuando las suaves manos de Loki se posan, con un suspiro, sobre su cabello, vuelve a aprender lo que es sentirse en casa.

No es un final ni un comienzo, pero es un descanso, y Loki se permite relajarse cuando siente los brazos de Thor enlazarse a su cintura.**  
**

**You know I'm such a fool for you. **

_Tú sabes que estoy loco por ti_

**You got me wrapped around your finger, ah, ha, ha. **

_Me tienes envuelto alrededor de tu dedo_

**Do you have to let it linger? **

_Tienes que dejarlo atrás?_

Es un calor agradable. Loki cree poder acostumbrarse a ello. Cree poder olvidar los meses de angustiosa espera y ansiedad disfrazada de odio. Cree poder conformarse con que ambos sepan sus errores, y dejarlo pasar.

Pero, sobre todo, cree que puede permitirse pertenecer a esos brazos.

**Do you have to, do you have to, **

_Tienes que? Tienes que?_

**Do you have to let it linger? **

_Tienes que dejarlo atrás?_**  
**

Así que enreda las manos entre las hebras dorados, y agacha la cabeza para susurrar.

-Bienvenido a casa, Thor.

* * *

Eso es todo! De verdad, de verdad espero que lo hayan disfrutado, y por favor, agradecería todos sus comentarios x3 Aun soy una novata en este fandom, y quiero mejorar! Dejad que las criticas constructivas vengan a mi! x3

Gracias por leer! Muchos besos! Bye-kyu!

P.D: olvidé mencionarlo, la traducción de la canción es mia xD Intente dejarla lo más exacta que pude, pero de todos modos modifiqué algunas cosas para adecuarlas al español... y eso, lo hice por consideración a las que, como yo, tenemos un conocimiento mínimo de inglés xD

P.D.2: Me acabo de dar cuenta de que se habian desincronizado (?) algunas frases, asi que lo edite. Perdón. x3


End file.
